Trust Like No Other
by vulpy1212
Summary: Sometimes love can blossom between the weirdest of individuals. But as long as love is there, nothing else matters... Lucario M/Human F ( May get mature...')


*RIIINNNG! RIIINNNGG! RIIINNNG

Rhea had no other choice but to come to, peaceful slumber slaughtered by her accursed alarm clock. The numbers on the clock indicating that it was half past six. Plenty of time to rise and get her early routine done before catching the bus at seven. In her reality though, the clock needed to be going counter clockwise, and all that damnable ringing is NOT helping…

With practiced precision, her alarm clock's cries were silenced by the swift slam of her fist. And up popped a mocha colored girl, hair disheveled and out of place and even a trace of dried slobber down her chin. With the motivation of a snorlax, Ms. Sleeping weirdly grudgingly got out of bed and went on to take a steaming shower. And if she was honest with herself, the warm waters are probably what took her so long to get ready in the first place. Fifteen minutes and a messy bun later she ran to the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of fresh, fluffy pancakes, warm scrambled eggs and crispy bacon…all of which are being eaten by her older sister.

" Y'know, for someone who looks rushed down, it sure did take you a long time to get ready." Cassidy's all taunting smirk was all it took for rheas already irritating morning to snap. Who told her to eat her food anyway? Mom could only do so much before work summons her in the morning. "Says the fashion model wannabe, always getting up at damn five in the morning."" At least I'd have a shot unlike you." "…" Rhea already knew that her sister was the flawless one of the family, does she always have to throw this in her face?

" Bus comes in five minutes, don't forget your glasses four eyes." And Cassidy was out the door with her bag swung over her shoulder. Yes, apparently she does. While not completely blind, Rhea's vision wasn't exactly twenty-twenty. Grabbing her glasses off the kitchen bar, where they usually were, she trotted after her sister.

After the yellow vehicle of despair picked them up, Cassidy strutted straight to her usual group of friends, and across the attractive boys they would always look at. Cassidy's mid-length, highlighted hair swaying flirtatiously.

Rhea, with no friends, would always choose to sit at the front of the bus and look out the window. Not to say she didn't like the boys on the bus…they just never really saw her.

People with Pokémon, everywhere. She always felt like the odd-ball of the family. While her mom had a disdain for Pokémon and her sister didn't care really, rhea always wondered what it was like to own one. An animal listening to what you say, taking you places…hell, accepting who you are and not expecting any more from you. Yeah. That sounds just like what she would want.

And sadly what others on the bus would call desperate.

…..

_I swear if one more poke ball flies my way from this kid' I'll shove one right up his-_

Unfortunately, the poor creature had to deal with yet another red and white ball being chunked his way by a ten year old brat whose apparently, "just starting his journey to be a master". And yet again, is sucked in by the dreaded red beam that pulls you in worse than candy to a toddler.

After about seven tries, a blonde haired boy with a bag filled with persistent balls waited and watched to see if the poke ball would finally start moving and jolting as it kept doing before breaking apart.

_This kid is really gratin my nerves! I need to get out of- wait a minute…_

For what seemed like forever's time later, the ball gave one last jolt before going deathly still." Yes! Yes! Yes! Woo!" The boy all but shouting to the heavens of his glorious catch. Running up to the ball to place it in his awaited shoulder bag. " Wait till the boys find out I found a riolu in the first week!"

…Or so he thought. The ball suddenly rattled and burst open in the kids face and blowing him backwards, skidding on grass and dirt. And the said blue and black jackal bolted in a nearby forest, but not before a taunting tongue was delivered and he heard the boy's frustrated cry.

Endless jumps and runs later the riolu finally settled within a thick hollow hole of a tree, exhausted and frustrated with how on demand his species is. It's not like it was his fault that they were rare to find. Hell he thought that those annoying 'humans' caught them all the time!

_And there's no way that out of all people in this world, I'm gonna be captured by a brat who just wants ta ditch school. Hell I'm not ever going back to any human. Period! All they care about is themselves. Untrustworthy bastards somehow stay in power even over animals who could kill them!_

The riolu's irritated expression faded slowly into a sense of sadness.

He once before did belong to a human before. A family even. And they treated him so well…

_Heh, doesn't matter any way, it's about them. Always have been, always will be._ Tragic thoughts and escaping a kid who he swears is too young to be "venturing" can take quite a lot out of something his size. With a quick ruffle of his bangs and a yawn, he curled his body inside of the hollow stump tree. And like a lot of sleepers preferred to keep the sun's light ray out of his face. 


End file.
